The Rebel and the Captain
by Sky's Penname
Summary: Once King Asgore died from the buttercup poisoning, Queen Toriel was left to rule the Underground by herself. With her loyal Captain of the Royal Guard, Papyrus, she yearned to continue protecting any fallen humans. Yet still the monsters were trapped, with no hope of ever seeing the surface. Undyne, Leader of the Rebels, vowed to change that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever since King Asgore was poisoned by the first fallen human, the Underground has been full of tension. Queen Toriel decreed that all humans be treated with kindness, and that no violence may befall them. In fact, it is said that she has cared for the previous humans that fell, just as she had done with the human that had murdered her beloved King.**_

 _ **The Rebels disagreed with this edict, vowing to gather the human souls to break through the barrier and finally be free. The Rebels believed in fighting for what's right, while the Queen vehemently opposed them with her Royal Captain and her guards.**_

 _ **Undyne, the Rebel Leader, believes in their cause. But a certain skeleton has been getting in her way lately...**_

* * *

The wind was howling.

Queen Toriel shuddered. She looked to the small crack above, and noticed dark clouds gathering on the outside world. A storm was coming. It would be violent, certainly. It was times like this that she was glad they stayed Underground. If only the other monsters could understand the dangers.

She took a sip of her tea. Still too bitter. Her eyes fell upon the old king's throne, now covered in a sheet, placed away in the corner of her garden. It wasn't dusty. She cleaned it regularly. She wouldn't allow it to dirty.

While the outside world may have been cold and angry, the garden seemed happy today. A few flowers disobeyed and wilted here and there, while others might have grown far too large, but for the most part, they listened to her. Toriel never could quite handle the flowers the same way he could.

Despite it all, it was another good day in the Underground. Maybe she'd visit her royal scientists today and see their progress! Those two always seemed so happy to see her. Truth be told, they never failed to brighten her day either. Especially Sans.

A cold wind bit into her fur. She shivered, finding her eyes had fallen upon the empty throne yet again. She fought the urge to apologize.

An explosion boomed into her sensitive ears, causing the Queen to flinch. Thunder?

"YOUR HONOR!" The sound grew louder. "YOUR HONOR!"

Toriel let out a sigh of relief. With a polite smile, she greeted the knight. "Yes, Captain Papyrus? Something to report?"

The knight's heavy armor clanked and jingled all while his bones rattled to the rhythm of his jogging. As usual, the bone white chest piece was polished to an excruciatingly bright sheen, capable of blinding any who might dare to stare at it too long.

"YOUR HONOR!" Papyrus boomed, his voice muffled under his helmet. Strangely, the helmet was shaped almost exactly like his actual skull. With a huff, he removed his skull helmet, revealing what appeared to be the exact same face. "INCREDIBLE NEWS, YOUR HONOR!"

Toriel flinched again, his voice now even louder without the helmet. She never could bring herself to correct the knight that it was 'your majesty' and not 'your honor.' She cleared her throat, attempting to sound more royal. Papyrus liked that. "What news do you bring, Captain?"

Of course, nearly every day Papyrus came bursting in with 'incredible news' about how a cat monster was stuck in a tree, or how Shyren was holding a concert, or how well his pet rock was doing that day. Toriel did not mind. She handpicked the tall excitable skeleton after all.

Under her rein, it was imperative that all humans be treated with the same respect and dignity as any other monster. Papyrus had proven to be one of the most hardest-working and gentle souls she had ever met. He was always very eager to help any monster in need, and often created enjoyable puzzles for future humans (or monsters) to solve. Queen Toriel, of course, made sure every puzzle was safe! She would often even help Captain Papyrus create new enjoyable puzzles for the kids.

In her eyes, no one could be better suited for the job of keeping the peace. Yet still, the wind howled. Toriel did fear for his safety at times. She had hoped the armor he designed would be strong enough to protect him from any harm.

As if waiting for her inner monologue to finish, Papyrus bowed before Toriel. She usually would never allow anyone to bow before her, but Papyrus seemed to really enjoy the authenticity. "YOUR HONOR, THERE'S BEEN REPORTS OF A HUMAN!"

Her royal façade shattered. That smile faltered. "A… human?" she repeated dumbly. Her next words were only audible to her. "Already?"

Papyrus looked up at her, his eyes glistening with heroic sparkles. "YES! HOW EXCITING! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM! BUT, I FIGURED I SHOULD TELL YOU FIRST!"

Toriel's thoughts whirled like the storm above. While she did not fear the human, she did fear the consequences. Not all monsters were so keen on staying in the Underground. Not all monsters wished to treat humans with kindness.

"WELL IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, YOUR HONOR, I HAVE A HUMAN TO CAPTURE!" He paused then added: "AND ESCORT SAFELY TO YOUR HOME!" In a flash, he donned his skull helmet and ran towards the garden's exit, his red scarf fluttering with glee behind him.

"Papyrus, wait!" she called out.

Thunder boomed, and her voice was drowned out by the muffled 'NYEH HEH HEH's in his helmet. Before she could give chase, he was already gone. Toriel looked back to her home. She would need to prepare.

Her eyes fell to the old throne once more. She prayed he would be all right.

* * *

.

.

.

She hated it here.

"hOI! i'M tE-"

"You're Temmie, I know," Undyne groaned as she strolled past the various vibrating monsters. She pointed at the Temmie next to the first and the ones next to that one. "And you're Temmie, and you're Temmie, and you're Bob. I _know._ I've been coming here every day for years, and you all say the same damn thing."

The Temmies grew silent, looking amongst each other. Finally, they stood still. Maybe she had gotten through to them?

"hOI! i'M tEMMIE!"

Undyne threw her claws in the air. "Ngaaaaah!" Despite her threatening motions, the Temmies continued to stare and vibrate like _always._

Temmie Village bustled with various Temmie activity, as usual. Hungry Temmies lined up at the shop to buy their Tem Flakes, using their own Tem Flakes as currency. Temmies chattered amongst Temmies about their rich deep Temmie lore with zero details past that. It was the same maddening process every day.

Undyne shook her head and tried to ignore it. She ducked and crawled through a small hole in the cave's wall, and as usual, she had the most distinct scale crawling feeling of being watched. Every time. As she stepped out into the secret room, sweaty grunts entered her fishy ears.

"Hello, Undyne ;)," Aaron winked, his muscles glistening with way too much sweat. He flexed next to a pair of dumbbells, practicing for anyone that might challenge him. He was the perfect defense to keep the Temmies away. _mUSCLES r nOT cUTE!_

"Hey, Aaron," Undyne waved. She was always glad to have him around, even if he wasn't part of the cause. A flexing challenge usually helped with any stress she might be feeling. However, today wasn't the day for flexing. Something was in the air. Her spear hand tensed, itching to be used.

Looking past a pair of worn and possibly angry-looking dummies, Undyne found herself at the Rebel Base. It wasn't too showy, and it didn't need to be. The base's wooden boards were rickety and scratched after generations of use, but somehow this old thing managed to stay standing. Inside held several tables and chairs, some holding unfinished card games, others Nice Cream wrappers and old burnt doggy treats. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls, from spears with dog faces, to matching his/her axes. It was a sty that desperately needed some cleaning, but that was for another time.

The Rebels formed themselves many years before Undyne was even born. They had been a part of the Underground since anyone could remember. If Undyne had been the leader back then, she would have named it something cooler, but apparently it was named in honor of old King Asgore who was never great at names.

It's been told that the poor guy died due to food poisoning by flowers from his old garden. Sad way to go. Worst part was the King's own adopted human kid was the perpetrator. Killed himself, and his dad. The King's blood related son died soon after as well, although not much information is known about that. More than likely that human's doing as well.

The Queen wanted everyone to forget it happened, wanted to pretend that humans did nothing wrong. As if the humans weren't responsible for banishing them underground like they were diseased mutants, jailing them and tossing away the key. And some monsters did forgive and forget. But not everyone. Not the Rebels. They wouldn't forget what the humans did, and they wouldn't forgive so easily either. It was shortly after the old King's death that the Rebels had formed, demanding for a change. It was at that time the group was at its absolute largest, too. That was a long time ago though.

The Queen passed an order to everyone in the Underground to treat any potential human like they would any other monster. With kindness and respect. Undyne spat just thinking of it. _The Queen thinks it's better to stay Underground! She doesn't care about the overcrowding, she doesn't care that they'll never see the outside world, see the stars._

 _But the Rebels do._

Undyne moved through a door, her dirty boots squeaking against the floorboards. The old Rebel leaders stared at her through their painted canvases, their will for a better monster life filling her with determination. They worked hard, they kept these old tales intact, and now it was up to Undyne to keep them strong.

Past the paintings, past another set of old doors, Undyne made it to her seldom used office. It was a dingy little place, papers and maps strewn about haphazardly. On her desk, a half-eaten Crab Apple lay, nearly rotten, and mostly forgotten. She pushed that and her old cup of Sea Tea over onto the floor, her claws reaching underneath.

With a satisfying _click!_ And the whirring of an old antique machine, a secret compartment opened in one of the moldy walls.

She wanted to see them again today. She needed to remember…

* * *

She had both her eyes back then. Strangely enough, it felt harder to see.

Like most monsters, Undyne had lived in New Home. Of course, back then, she had no home, no parents to speak of. She couldn't remember them either, nor did she wish to. Sadly, this wasn't entirely uncommon. New Home was (and still is) overcrowded. Undyne knew the other kids without parents or homes as well, and she liked them. Queen Toriel tried to set up homes and schools for any homeless monsters, but it simply wasn't enough.

That's not to say Undyne was unhappy. Even as a little street urchin, she enjoyed finding a new hole to sleep in, new places to explore, new food to steal. Sometimes things could get a little dire. Sometimes she'd go a day or two without eating, but it was okay. Sometimes the weaker monsters couldn't steal like she could. Even as a child, Undyne would give up her snacks for the few that couldn't get their own. It was all right. Queen Toriel was doing her best, they'd say. She did a good job, they'd say.

While there was always plenty of room in places like Snowdin or Hotland, most monsters simply could not live in those climates. So most lived in New Home. New areas were being dug out by the Queen's orders every day, but it wasn't enough. But it was okay. She was trying her best. Some were unhappy. Some wanted to leave the Underground. That just wasn't possible. Some were afraid to criticize the Queen's decision, and Undyne didn't blame them.

"I hate it here!" A monster child said, looking up at the cavern's looming stalactites. "I want to see the outside! I want more room to play!"

Undyne growled then, her little scaly hands turned to fists. "You watch what you say about the Queen!"

She forgot what the child looked like. "What do you care about her? You live on the streets!"

She remembered growing angry then, ready to hit the opposing child. Her dirty fangs grit together. "I don't care! I like it here!"

She didn't forget what the child had said. "Well, you might like it here, but I don't!"

* * *

Undyne's stomach growled. Two days had passed again, and she had eaten nothing more than a morsel. It was getting harder and harder to steal from shops. Most places knew her now, ready for "that scaly street urchin." Ugh, why did she share that bisicle with that dirty little cat and alligator.

 _Because they were hungry, too. She had to help them. Who else would?_

The stone buildings of New Home felt so much bigger back then. She couldn't understand it at her age. How could it be so crowded when the buildings were so big? She remembered vividly pushing through Froggits, dodging through Whimsalot's fluttering wings, and sliding by slimy moldsmals. A normal day in New Home.

"Wah hah hah! Thank you kindly!" A scratchy old voice rose above the usual chatter of the monster filled street. Undyne couldn't help but grin. Hopefully, whoever this guy was, he had some food.

Ignoring a Loox's cries, "Don't bully me!" Undyne nimbly hopped off their head and onto a soft striped awning, above the crowded streets. From up here, she could see her target clearly, just across the way. He was busy with a customer.

"Wah hah hah!" She remembered thinking back then how genuine his laughter felt. Her child mind didn't know how to put it into words, and her growling belly fogged her thoughts. He was just some old turtle, selling weird crab shaped apples and tea on a flimsy wooden stand. Focusing harder, she noticed the old turtle's eye stayed permanently shut.

Perfect. How could anyone with only one eye be strong?

His wispy old beard reminded her of the wizards that other monsters talked about. Liver spots littered his grey green scales like gross puddles on the street. The old man barely even had any teeth left! What teeth he did have were misshapen and ugly. Probably couldn't even eat the apples he was selling. Really, she'd be doing him a favor with her theft!

With a hop, she was back among the river of monsters, swimming through their bodies with ease. With all the monsters about, there was no chance he'd see her. Soon she was under the stand, her little body not even tall enough to see over it.

"Wah hah hah! Careful with all that nothing ya bought!" The old voice laughed as an unpleased monster left. This was Undyne's chance. In a quick motion, she snatched an apple in one claw, and stole a nice cup of tea in the other. There was no way he noticed, it was too busy. She didn't even need to run.

Undyne quickly took a bite out of the apple. Fruity and savory. The texture was soft like crab meat. Grinning, she drank from the cup, tasting a delicious sweet and salty liquid. Things just tasted so much better when you were hungry! Especially free food. This might have been the easiest meal she had gotten in a while, too!

"Woah there!" A wrinkly hand grabbed her by the scruff of her tattered striped shirt. "Scuse' me little missy, but I think ya forgot to pay! Wah hah hah!" His grip was rough, holding her a little too tight, betraying that genuine laugh. The crowd of monsters gave the old man space, like a rock cutting a river in two.

Undyne whirled around, clutching the food and drink like her life depended on it. It probably did. "I didn't forget!" she yelled, angry that this old man was defending _his_ stolen goods. "Leave me alone!" Her hands full, she snapped her fangs at his fingers, expecting him to flinch and let her go.

Instead, she found her mouth full of gross salty old scales. Her fangs were sharp and pierced through his arm like they were rusty shields. He didn't so much as flinch.

"Must be mighty hungry, aint ya?" He said, his lone eye wide, staring deep into her. She wouldn't admit it then, but it frightened her. He saw too much. Saw through her. "But I'll have to ask ya to at least eat the apple before ya start eating me, wah hah hah!"

Undyne growled and struggled, tossing little curled claws at the arm. No one could hold her! No one! No one had ever stopped her before! " **Let me go!** " she screeched.

Like the old man's laugh, his frown, too, was genuine. Annoyed. "Calm down, ya little urchin!"

Maybe it was respect. Maybe it was fear. But Undyne stopped biting and punching, and stared up at the old man, still defiant.

His frown vanished, replaced again with that warm, half toothy smile. "Much better! Now, what ya did just now was mighty wrong, ya know." He nodded. "Where's your parents, little urchin?"

"I don't got any!" Undyne yelled, on the verge of tears she was so angry. She never cried. "I don't need any!"

His eye blinked. Again, he stared. Stared into her. Too deeply. She couldn't help but shiver. An odd noise escaped his dry lips. "Well, either way, you can't be goin' around stealing from people, ya hear?" He looked over to his stand, forcing Undyne to see as well. A huge dark weapon gleamed, blunt, and black. Probably even older than this old man. "People call me the Hammer of Justice, ya know."

So, it was a fight then, huh!? Undyne was no stranger to fights. She dropped the tea onto the stone concrete and reached for a nearby stick. It was more like a twig really. "Yeah!? Well!..." She gripped the branch hard, feeling it already crumbling in her claws. "I'm the _Spear_ of Justice! I'm not afraid of you!" She pointed the little leafy thing directly at his one good eye.

The old turtle stared at the little girl before him, brandishing an old stick. In an instant, his grip on her faltered, and his laughter boomed again. "WAH HAH! HAH!"

She was free now. She could have run away. The old man could barely control himself, slapping his scaly old knees and wheezing like a fool. She could have escaped. "What's so funny?!" Undyne demanded, shoving her stick closer to his shell, threatening to poke it. She didn't like being laughed at.

Undyne moved to Waterfall soon after. Gerson's home was always available to her, anytime she pleased. Whenever she returned, she always found the bed neatly made, a fresh crab apple, and sea tea sitting nearby.

* * *

She much preferred Waterfall over New Home. Undyne would spend most of her years growing up, and picking fights in the dark, damp caves, enjoying the watery lakes spread throughout. She even made friends for once. Maybe Gerson was a good influence on her. Maybe she just didn't need to fight as much as she had at New Home.

Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog. They were just pups back then, but they were rambunctious and excitable. They followed Undyne around, and she was all too happy to pet and roughhouse with their seemingly unlimited energy. Others might look at her funny when she went to the cold frigid lands of Snowdin to visit the dogs, but even as a kid, she'd beat up anyone who talked smack about her or her friends.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna join the Royal Guard!" Undyne roared, readying a heroic stance against little Dogamy and Dogaressa. Even back then, they were inseparable.

Dogamy held his plastic toy axe in front of Dogaressa, his fangs showing in a mock growl. Dogaressa sported a similar stance, but her teeth looked sharper, her growl more menacing. "I'm gonna join them too! (I'll be the Captain of the Royal Guard!)"

Doggo stood under a snowy tree, smoking his dog treats. It was a bad habit he had learned early on, and he hid it from his parents well. Undyne and the others swore they would never tell on him. Greater Dog and Lesser dog simply looked on the mock fight, tongues lolling and tails wagging.

Undyne cackled, her light green spear shimmering in her hand. It faded in and out, as she hadn't quite learned how to control it fully yet. "No way! I'm gonna be the captain! And I'll destroy the Rebels myself!" With a bit too much force, she pushed Dogamy into the fluffy white snow.

His eyes lit up with tears, while Dogaressa's lit with rage. "Owwwwooo! (Why'd you push him so hard?!)"

In her excitement, she forgot that it was Dogaressa who was more okay with roughhousing. She didn't mean to make him cry. "Well, maybe he shouldn't be such a baby!"

At the very least, Dogaressa made for a great opponent afterwards. Undyne couldn't even remember who won that fight. Probably Undyne. Yeah.

* * *

The first time she met Queen Toriel was strange. Undyne had always heard of her, but never seen her in person. There were so many people to meet, so many people to help, she never quite had the time to see them all. Undyne remembered holding the Queen up on some unrealistic pedestal, but then again, most everyone did.

Toriel was tall. _Very_ tall. Undyne was impressed. She must be so strong! She must be unstoppable! Her feet crunched in the snow as she waved goodbye to the people in Snowdin. Undyne and the dogs hid stealthily behind the trees, watching her every move. Once Toriel thought she was out of sight, her smile broke, and a deep sad frown washed over her muzzle. Undyne didn't think much of it back then.

All she knew was she had to defeat the Queen. If she could fight the Queen and win, she'd be the strongest in all the Underground! Everyone would know it! The Queen would be so impressed, she'd make Undyne Captain of the Royal Guard right there! It was perfect! Her little heart pounded in anticipation, her spear hand clenching and unclenching.

The Queen drew near, and Undyne knew it was the perfect time to strike. "Ngaaah! Stop right there!" She roared, leaping in front of the immense monster before her. The dogs stood behind her, tails wagging, toy weapons at the ready.

The Queen let out a small noise of shock, clearly impressed with Undyne's cunning. "Oh, goodness!" She breathed a sigh of relief, as if worried it might have been something worse. "Hello there, children!" Her smile then was so warm and so comforting. Something Undyne never understood. It made her heart heavy.

Focusing her energy, Undyne clenched at the spear in her hand. She wouldn't let it fade out of existence now! She needed her full power! "I'm Undyne, the Spear of Justice! I demand you fight me!" She had practiced that line many times just in case of such an occasion.

The Queen blinked, appearing confused. She didn't take a battle stance.

Undyne wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fight me, now!" She cried, leaping forward towards the Queen.

In a swift movement, the Queen snatched up Undyne, halting her heroic charge. "Now now, my child!" She said, her eyes glowing with great power yet also a warm gentleness. "Fighting is _wrong._ "

The words felt like a stab to the gut. Instantly the spear blinked out of her hand. Undyne's body felt limp, weak. "Wrong?" she repeated dumbly.

The Queen nodded with the sternness of a parent Undyne never knew. "That's right. Fighting is bad. In the Underground, we talk through our problems, and we never hurt anyone. Hurting someone else is wrong. You must _only_ be kind."

Undyne couldn't believe it. Her mind faltered, seemed to drown in a whirlpool of conflicting thoughts. She meant to speak, but words wouldn't come out.

 _Am I a bad person?_

Queen Toriel saw the effect her words had on Undyne. She frowned. However, something in the distance compelled her to move quickly. She put down the little fish girl gently, noting that the dogs had also backed down. "Oh, my children…" she sighed. It appeared she wanted to stay longer, but simply couldn't. "I am not angry with you. I mean only for you to learn kindness."

Undyne couldn't even look up at her.

"Here, my child," the Queen said after a moment. "Please, take this." She gently placed a plate into Undyne's claws, a warm fluffy piece of pie seemingly floating atop it. Where did the Queen keep this?

Again, the Queen looked out into the distance. Quickly, she knelt, close to Undyne's eye level. Those fiery red eyes stared deep into hers, and she could feel a strange invading judgement again. Toriel licked her index finger and gently rubbed a dirty scrape off Undyne's face. With a sigh, she shook her head and went down the snowy road.

The pie was delicious, but left a bitter aftertaste.

* * *

She went home to Gerson later that day. Undyne didn't mind sleeping out on her own usually, but she felt strange. She stared at the cave floor instead of looking forward. She couldn't make her spear appear at all anymore.

"Wah hah hah!" Gerson greeted with his usual laugh. "Hey there, little urchin!"

She moved past his store's stand and to the bed at the end of the room. She flicked the little blue mushroom light on. With a sigh she said, "Hey, Gerson," and bit into her Crab Apple. It tasted sour compared to the pie she had earlier.

Gerson may have had only one eye, and that eye barely worked, but he could always see through her. Back then, it felt like some kind of superpower to little Undyne. How could he know she was feeling bad? It was because he was a hero, of course!

No, she was just really obvious.

"What's wrong?" Gerson asked, a toothy old smile on his wrinkled face. "I've never seen the Stick of Justice look so sad before! Wah hah!"

Undyne growled. " _Spear_ of Justice! I'm the _Spear_!"

"Wah hah hah! Believe me, I haven't forgotten!" He laughed again.

But instead of shouting further, Undyne just bit into her soft apple again. Gerson frowned. Usually his teases got her out of any funk she was in.

For a while, the two listened to the gentle drips and drops of Waterfall. The echoes and the echo flowers flowing together with little droplets, sounding like a cascade of water all around. She wasn't sure why she said what she said next.

"Grandpa," Undyne cringed, usually avoiding calling him that. He didn't tease her for it. Merely moved closer. Then the words simply spilled out. "Am I a bad person?"

Gerson let out a grunt of surprise. "What! No! No, of course not my little urchin!" His cracked and scaly hands patted her head gently, a strange yet comforting feeling. "Why, you're the _Spear_ of Justice, remember! Why would you ever think that?"

Undyne hated this feeling. The words kept spilling out, falling into the cave, the echo flowers nearby mocking her every step. She didn't want to say them, but it kept happening. "I… um… Queen Toriel…"

Gerson's eye widened, he had probably already figured out what happened.

"She told me fighting was bad. But I love fighting, Gran-er, Gerson! Is it—is it really wrong to fight?" She hesitated, a little hiccup escaping. She wasn't crying! "I had to fight, sometimes! I had to!" She paused. "Didn't I?"

Gerson let out a groan and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, well, Undyne…" he sighed. "Don't let ol' Toriel get to you like that." She noticed then, how he never referred to her as the Queen. "She's a good lady! A very good lady! She knows what's best for us, for sure!" He kept scratching his head. "She's been through a lot. She tries her best."

Undyne didn't understand. She looked up at the old turtle who for once fumbled over his words. "I don't think she knows," Gerson went on. "That sometimes fighting is the only way. Maybe she just refuses to think that now."

"Does that mean…" Gears turned in her little cranium, and she never forgot this moment. "The Queen is wrong?"

His head sure seemed itchy. Couldn't stop scratching at it. "Ah, well!" Gerson was at a loss. "Nobody's perfect, my little urchin! But…" He stopped scratching finally and looked back to Undyne, a big goofy grin on his face. "If she thinks you're bad for fighting, then she's as wrong as wrong can be! Wah hah hah! I know you're a good little girl, and I know you'll be a hero when you grow up! Fighting or not!"

Undyne took a sip of her sea tea. The sweetness energized her.

He never did agree on her joining the Rebels, though. But he still supported her, in his own way.

* * *

Undyne found herself in the present again. Her empty eye socket felt cold, the skin beneath her eyepatch irritated. The thing in her claws felt smooth, yet still tough. She eyed it harshly, touching it with a hate filled gentleness. She could crush it. Destroy it right there. But she needed it. They all needed it.

Again her empty eye socket writhed. She wanted to rub it, scratch it, do something to fix it, but she learned long long ago that nothing would fix it…

* * *

The day she lost her eye felt like every other day. The scolding of Queen Toriel had already been but a distant memory. Not forgotten, however. It was there, always there, but she didn't take heed to it so much.

The dogs came to Waterfall today to visit. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog loved the new smells, the strange waters, and the constant barking of the echo flowers. Those two never quite realized it was just their own barking echoing back at them. She wondered if there were still echo flowers out there somewhere barking and yipping like that day. She hoped so.

Dogamy and Dogaressa hated the water. Doggo wasn't a fan either, but as long as he had his treats, he didn't care. Greater Dog had already grown into quite the big puffball even at their young age, towering over the tiny little fluffball that was Lesser Dog. Undyne was never sure if they were brothers or just good friends. She never felt comfortable asking, and Greater Dog wasn't the best at conversations.

While Greater and Lesser still hadn't learned to walk on two legs yet, they did love going for a swim in the lakes. Their little and giant feet treading water happily, swimming in circles. Every so often they'd jump back out, shake all the loose water from their fur, and splash the rest of the group unknowingly in the process.

"No! No more water! (I **hate** water! Cut it out!)" Dogamy and Dogaressa cried/growled.

Undyne laughed. She'd go swimming with the dogs, too, pretending to be a deadly shark out to prey on them. Greater and Lesser dog simply licked her face before she attacked, never realizing she was trying to impose danger.

Something strange happened though. Something no one could predict, something very few in the Underground even realized happened.

Reeds rustled nearby, grass shaking and shivering with the presence of something. Dogamy whined but held his toy axe in front of Dogaressa anyway. Dogaressa scooted in front, baring her fangs. "H-hey, who's that smell?! (Identify yoursmelf!)" Their nostrils flared, indicating it was a strange smell indeed.

Those two were always so jumpy. Undyne wasn't afraid. When a pale little form tumbled out of the reeds, she and her doggy friends ran forward towards it. The dogs sniffed the thing like mad, tails whirring like well-oiled machines, noses huffing, and only one growler and one whiner.

Undyne looked over the little thing. They were smaller than she was, skinny too. She'd seen this before too many times. Looked like the poor thing hadn't eaten in days. They wore a big pair of glasses, fogged up and cloudy, hiding their eyes away. In their hand, they clutched a notebook and pencil tightly. Something was off about this monster. They were so fleshy, even a little twitchy. It wasn't like any monster she had seen before.

A tentative hand pet Lesser Dog's fur, stroking sweetly. At times, their little hand would clutch the fur a little too hard, but Lesser Dog didn't notice, licking their pale face at any possible instance. That face. Their lips curled into a smile sometimes, like a nervous twitch. Greater Dog wanted some pets, too, but they looked a bit too afraid to pet that big furry form, even though Undyne was certain Greater Dog would never hurt a fly.

The revelation stabbed into her skull. "You're a human!" Undyne shouted, practically hopping with excitement. A human! Wow! She'd heard stories about them from other monsters, and Toriel's laws claiming to treat humans with respect. They were harmless, nice creatures, and although they were different, should be treated like any other monster.

If only she had known better.

The human flinched at the shout, again gripping Lesser Dog's fur too tightly. They didn't seem to talk much. Maybe too afraid to speak. Maybe too hungry to speak. Maybe unable, or simply too far gone. Dogamy's tail turned into a high-speed wag, escaping from between his legs once he heard. Dogaressa was still cautious. Smart. "A human! A human! Wow! Please pet me too! (Humans are weird!)"

Undyne could hardly contain her glee. She could take this human to Queen Toriel! Toriel wouldn't be angry at her anymore if she saw how well she could take care of this human! She'd be Captain of the Royal Guard and beating up bad guys in no time! Gerson's home wasn't too far from here, maybe he could help as well! Everyone would be so proud of her!

Before her thoughts could take her away any farther, a deep voice burned: "Children! Get away from that human, at once!" His throat sounded scorched and hot, and it commanded authority.

Undyne looked back and saw them for the first time. The Rebels. She'd heard stories about them, some good, most bad. They disobeyed the Queen, refused to take any humans to her, and distrusted the lot of them. The dragon monster before her stood tall, his green scales gleaming with power and danger. His horns were twisted and sharpened to a wicked edge, and his eyes burned holes into the little human.

Next to him another large man stood, powerful and fierce, despite his fluffy bunny ears. Undyne would later learn that these two were 01 and 02's fathers. But she had only recognized the dragon, as the current leader of the Rebels. His armor was nothing like the Queen's knights armor. It didn't shine, it didn't glimmer, it looked like rough leather hastily strewn together by unskilled hands. They didn't have the resources like the Queen did.

Undyne wasn't afraid of them. She jumped in front of the human, spear firmly in hand. Her eyes glared deeply into the rebel leader's own, and she felt the human behind her twitch in fear again, nearing a convulsion. The human was clearly sick. "No way! You're the bad guys! You're not getting this human!"

The dragon frowned deeply, while the bunny knight grimaced, gritting his teeth not in anger, but in worry. "Please!" The dragon's voice burned and begged. "Step away! Let us handle the creature!" It sounded as if it hurt just to speak, flames licking the air around his mouth.

The dogs soon followed Undyne's lead, even Dogaressa. They all believed in their Queen, and knew what it meant to allow the Rebels control over a human. They growled and barked, forming a barrier around the human, all except Lesser Dog, who continued to enjoy his petting session. The petting was getting more fervent, a little rougher.

The Rebels wouldn't make a move yet. Undyne, back then, thought maybe she had intimidated them. No, the Rebels feared for Undyne's safety. The large bunny man stepped forward, concern in his eyes. "Like, dudes, please! We, uh… we like promise, we won't take the human! Just get away from it!"

The leader's eyes glared at his friend in silent communication. He let out a sigh, and realized it was the best course of action. "He's right. We promise to leave the human alone, if you kids will just stay away from it."

Undyne grit her fangs together. "And why should I believe you?"

The human flinched again at the shouting. That nervous twitch of a smile spreading wider and wider. They clutched at Lesser Dog's fur now, almost as tightly as the notepad they held. Lesser Dog let out a small whine. They gripped too hard.

Flames bled out stronger than before as his voice scratched and burned. "We fight for all monster kind!" The Rebel Leader said, his throat smoking. "We only wish to protect everyone, to help those too weak to help themselves. If it means letting the human go to protect you all, we will gladly obey." He paused, took a careful step forward. "Now, _please_ , move away from the human."

Undyne mistook the fear in his eyes for malice. She felt the human shivering behind her, felt their fear coursing through her. It made her feel strange, feel frightened. It was clearly the Rebels tricking her! "We will never let you have them!" Undyne shouted, her voice echoing throughout all of Waterfall.

Something happened. She must have shocked the human. Or maybe this was just the way of humans. The human jolted at her roar, their body no longer shivering, no longer twitching. In a flash, Lesser Dog was gone. Dust. Undyne's mind couldn't process. She wasn't sure when, but she found herself staring at that smiling face, eyes hidden behind cloudy glasses. The other dogs were shocked too, Greater Dog especially so.

In one hand, the human held their notebook, and in the other a simple pencil, although the black point of it shone with dust and darkness. The Rebels shouted something, but Undyne didn't hear. There was another shouting behind the human, an old raspy voice, and a clunking form. The human stepped closer to Undyne, that grin haunting her dreams for years to come.

She couldn't attack them. It was wrong. Her mind was reeling. Lesser Dog just died? What?

Undyne's last memory was of the human barreling forward, pencil in hand, point aimed for her face. After that, it was black…

* * *

Her missing eye writhed in pain, burned with an invisible heat. She ignored it like she always did. Undyne's claws scraped against the glass, watching the purple soul of that human twitch, it's movements seemingly mimicking her phantom eye. She wished she could destroy it. For everything it did.

Greater Dog never quite got over Lesser Dog's death. Sure, he'd still wag his tail, he'd still love a game of fetch, but his tail never wagged quite as much. He jumped at sudden movements, whined in his sleep, and howled some nights. Undyne trained Greater Dog as best she could in spear techniques, but that big fluffy dog could never find the anger needed to attack. She respected Greater Dog for that.

That human all those years ago went unnoticed through the Underground. Apparently hiding, dodging past all manner of monsters. She never understood why the human decided to come out to her and the dogs that day. Only the Rebels had caught wind of the human, but by the time they had, obviously, it was too late.

Whatever happened, that human's soul was captured. It was the fourth soul the Rebels held onto. Other humans in the past that made it to Toriel might have died by now, but that naïve Queen refused to at least hand over the souls after they died natural deaths. No, she let them free, a complete waste! She'd sentence her own kind to this jail just to comfort a few human souls? Was she so blind?

Undyne grunted and slid the soul back into the secret compartment, where the others glowed and hummed silently to themselves. Four souls. She'd never gotten one herself, but she was prepared. She might never see the day the monsters would free themselves from the Underground, but she'd do all she could to make sure they would someday.

The old Rebel Leader's son stayed in the group, but he chose not to lead. Like his father, he wasn't much for words. He preferred Undyne become leader, and she was all too eager to oblige.

The Rebels had been kind to her. Taught her the history of monsterkind that Queen Toriel was too afraid to tell. That purple soul human was not the first to kill a monster, and certainly wouldn't be the last. Undyne bit into the soft supple meat of the Crab Apple, the sweetness of it leaving a nostalgic taste in her body and mind.

She needed to hold onto that anger. The rage kept her going. When it all felt pointless, when it felt like the world was against her, she just needed to remember. Remember Lesser Dog. Remember the sad faces of those monsters who wished to leave.

"Boss!" A voice barked, stomping into her shoddy little office. "Boss! Boss, where are you!?"

It was Doggo. Undyne made the conscious effort to get up so he could see her clearly. "I'm here, Doggo, what's up?"

A doggy treat burnt dangerously close to his lips, but in his haste, he didn't notice. "A human! There's been human sightings going around!"

Undyne grit her fangs. "What? Are you sure!?"

"One hundred percent!" He said. "Uh… Boss? You still here?"

The Rebel leader sighed and stepped to the side. "Yes. But uh, how can you be so sure?" _You know, what with your terrible eye sight_.

Doggo coughed up his doggy treat onto the floor, wiping his burnt lips. "I had Dogamy and Dogaressa sniff around Snowdin, Boss! They recognize the scent as human for sure!"

Those two wouldn't get their smells wrong. Not about this. Undyne tossed her Crab Apple to the floor with the rest of them. "All right, Doggo. Good work. I want you and the other dogs to watch Snowdin, got it? I'll look through Waterfall myself. Call up Number 1 and Number 2 and make sure they watch over Hotland."

Doggo nodded, searching his pockets for another doggy treat already. When he couldn't find one, he shifted his eyes from left to right. "Uh, but… One last thing, Boss. What should we do about that Royal Guard Captain?"

Undyne groaned. She had forgotten about that.

"Should I take care of him?" Doggo asked, his knife gleaming.

Her fist pounded down onto her desk, causing Doggo to yip. "No!" She roared. "No. I'll handle him."

"Of course, Boss!" Doggo nodded with a salute. "I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled! Nothing will get by me!"

She doubted that. "Doggo!" Undyne called after him, stopping him in his tracks. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and her claws shook. "Be careful. I don't want to lose anyone else."

A doggy treat burned in his drooling muzzle already. With a stern nod, he looked back to her. "I will, Boss." Then he walked off.

Undyne stared after him and considered.

The Captain of the Royal Guard, the Great Papyrus. It was as much of a mouthful as he was a thorn in her side. As she donned her rough leather armor, ignoring the cracks and shudders from years of use, she remembered her first official day as the Rebel Leader. Her second meeting with the queen, and her first with that damn knight…

* * *

Her emerald spear crackled with energy, pulsing and flaring, threatening to burst at the lightest touch. Undyne's boots stomped up the steps of New Home and into the Queen's chambers. She growled, fangs bared, a frown of disgust stuck to her lips. No one had stopped her so far! Not a single guard! Did they not fear her? Did they not care? Where they simply just lazy?

A Knight Knight's towering form shadowed the hallway to the Queen's garden. Her black armor gleamed dangerously against the light from the stained-glass windows. Undyne prepared for a fight, took a battle position, and then sighed. A snore grumbled out of the Knight Knight, her enormous mace used only to prop herself up. Undyne easily maneuvered around the titan, seething with rage.

As Undyne neared the garden, a wandering Whimsalot found her in their gaze. "Halt!" the small fluttering monster ordered, rushing toward her. They held a bow, gripped firm in their gauntlet, and yet did not keep it at the ready. "What business do you have here, madam?"

Did they not even know who she was?!

"I'm here to see the Queen," Undyne growled through grit teeth.

The Whimsalot shook their head and then nodded in thought. "Ah, yes, of course! She's right through that door, enjoying a nice snail pie in the garden. Please enjoy yourself!" With that, it fluttered away, completely ignoring the malice in her eye or the spear in hand.

This woman had no place being Queen! Her knights were overly trusting, unprepared, and just plain lazy! When Undyne ruled the Underground, she would make changes around here. She couldn't understand why previous Rebel Leaders didn't simply take over. Sure, they spoke of respecting her, realizing all the good she had done for the Underground, but couldn't they see what they could do if they took it themselves?

It had been a long time coming. Now that Undyne was the Rebel Leader, there was no one to stop her, no one to tell her otherwise. Undyne kicked open the double doors to the garden, a gust of wind knocking the flowers about.

"Oh?" A gentle voice hummed. "A visitor?" The Queen smiled sweetly, pie placed delicately on the plate, and a warm tea seated next to it. She didn't seem to notice Undyne's threatening aura, or even remember her. "Would you like some pie?"

Undyne slammed the butt of her spear against the dirt, cracking the ground dangerously. "No!" She yelled, enraged further by her lack of defenses. "I am Undyne, leader of the Rebels! I demand you step down from the throne this instant!"

The Queen frowned, quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Undyne? But the previous leader…"

"He's gone!" She said with a pang of sadness. "Whatever truce you may have had with each other is over. I am the leader now, and I suggest you step aside like the rest of your inexperienced knights! I will lead the monsters of the Underground to the outside! I will offer them a choice to leave, where you gave them _none._ "

Queen Toriel shook her head, eyes defiant. "I apologize, but I will not step down simply because you tell me to!"

"You leave our own people to suffer for your cowardice!"

Toriel grimaced, clutching at her royal robes. "I… I do all that I can."

"Then give us the human souls, at least!" Undyne demanded, taking another step forward.

Again she shook her head, eyes ablaze. "I will not, nor will I ever. All humans deserve the same respect as monsters."

"And yet you force us to live underground like rats!"

She would not falter. "I do not deny the problems my decisions might cause, but I believe they are for the best for all of us."

Undyne took another step forward, spear edge sharp. "And I believe we deserve a choice in what we think is best. I believe the weak deserve to be heard! I believe they deserve to be protected from the humans and not fall victim to their every whim!"

The Queen let out an exhaust-filled sigh, as if she's been arguing this for centuries. "I will not step down," she said quietly, firmly.

"Then I'll make you," Undyne threatened.

The Queen never flinched, showed no fear. Undyne couldn't help but respect that. She knew, deep in her heart, Toriel was not a bad person. But she had to go. "Do what you must," the Queen replied, a shimmer of flames in her palms, and a sad frown upon her muzzle.

It was settled. No more talking. No more words!

Undyne cried out, her pent-up frustration, her rage, her sadness, and charged forth, spear in hand. Still, the Queen did not flinch, merely readied herself, the flames burning brighter. The poor, the weak, and even Lesser Dog's voice blared in her mind, begging for a better life. She threw the spear forward and it crackled like lightning, ready to pierce its target.

"NOT SO FAST, EVIL DOER!" a voice boomed like thunder. Undyne nearly tripped over herself. The spear struck a bone white shield, denting its perfectly smooth metal form. "YOUR HONOR, I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Papyrus!" Toriel yelled, her flames already extinguished as she worried over the tall skeleton before her. "Are you all right?!"

Just where the heck did this guy even come from?! It was like he floated in without a sound!

The Knight arose super cooly from his shielded position, his scarf fluttering in the breeze from above, and his skull grinning with a hint of smugness. "NYEH HEH HEH! NO ATTACK IS TOO STRONG FOR THE ROYAL GUARD CAPTAIN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

While his confidence was impressive, Undyne had bigger fish to fry. Ugh. Not a great expression. "Whoever you are, get out of the way! My fight is with the Queen! Not you!"

Striking another wicked cool pose, the knight proceeded to remove his skull off his shoulders. Wait what?! "I CAN'T ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME TO THE QUEEN!" He said, his voice somehow even louder. Undyne realized that this knight was wearing a helmet replicating his skull. Beneath that smugly smiling skull laid …. Another smugly smiling skull. "OR ELSE I WOULD BE A PRETTY BAD ROYAL GUARD!" He winked. "AND I'D RATHER BE A PRETTY _RAD_ ROYAL GUARD. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Okay, that was good.

Undyne shook her head. She was getting distracted! "Fine, then! So I have to fight against your best knight before I can fight you, eh? I don't care!"

The Knight known as Papyrus shook his skull. "OH, WOWIE, NO!" He posed again, his boney armor shining way too bright in her eye. "FIGHTING IS WRONG! I JUST PROTECT THE QUEEN AND MAKE PUZZLES!" He paused for a moment thinking. "AND SPAGHETTI. I'M ALSO THE ROYAL CHEF."

The goat queen smiled sheepishly.

Undyne couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. "No?! What do you mean no!? Then get out of the way and let me fight her!"

Again, he shook his head. "I'M SORRY! IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT THE QUEEN!" He placed his shield against his palms and plopped a glob of soggy noodles and watery sauce upon it. "CAN I INTEREST YOU IN SOMETHING TO EAT INSTEAD?"

Undyne's claw turned into a fist and she grit her teeth. Did he mock her?! Who was this knight?! Was he trying to get into her head!? It didn't matter! She wouldn't let this weirdo stop her!

"Forget it, then!" Undyne yelled, charging forward again. She'd ignore this foolish knight and go for the Queen anyway! With a flash, she shot her spear forward, aiming straight at the queen.

Somehow, Papyrus' eyes bulged out of his sockets. Although she was pretty sure he had no eyes?! Also, _**what**_!? How did her spear end up in the knight?! The spear stuck into his breastplate, cracking the once pristine armor. "WOWIE, THAT WAS A LITTLE PAINFUL!" he said cheerfully.

"Papyrus, please!" Toriel begged. "I will be quite all right! Please, leave this to me!"

Undyne's rage was bleeding out like sauce on frozen spaghetti. She pulled the spear out of the knight. "I… didn't mean to hit you! Damn it!"

Papyrus simply smiled. "PRETTY COOL, NYEH?"

The Rebel leader scowled. "No! It's not cool at all! Get out of the way!"

"AGAIN, SORRY, BUT I AM SIMPLY TOO RAD TO DO THAT!"

No! She couldn't let this rage leave her! She couldn't leave here empty handed! Undyne would take the throne! With another roar, she charged forward, this time with a good ol' fashioned fist. Her strike was fast, accurate, and powerful, she wouldn't miss Toriel this time!

Her knuckles slammed against a metal skull, leaving his head vibrating and her fist bruised. "OWWIE!" Papyrus said as his eyes bulged out and pinged against his helmet.

"Papyrus, please, that's enough!"

"Yeah, stop it, will ya!?" Undyne realized too late she had just agreed with her enemy.

"NO CAN DO!" Papyrus continued, picking himself up off the dirt, his beautiful armor scuffed and battered now.

Undyne was furious. Her blood boiled. But she was not angry with the Queen or her knight. She was angry with herself. She couldn't keep attacking someone who wouldn't fight back! Especially a fellow monster! Her spear blipped out of existence.

Papyrus noticed this. "NYEH HEH HEH! DO YOU GIVE UP TO THE AWESOME POWER OF THE GREAT CAPTAIN ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS?!" He paused. "OR WAS IT CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, COMMA, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

Everything she had worked so hard for! All those monsters that were counting on her! All the training, all the fighting, all the preparing for this moment!

Her claws clenched and unclenched, trying desperately to hold onto that anger that fueled her moments ago. But it was all wrong! It didn't feel right, not anymore. With a grunt, she finally said, "I won't give up that easily. You haven't seen the last of me." She cringed at that last part. She didn't mean to sound like a stereotypical villain.

Luckily, Papyrus' smile only grew wider, his eyes sparkling with hope, and even a bit of admiration. He seemed to enjoy that final line. "I CERTAINLY HOPE NOT! I THINK WE'LL MAKE GREAT FRIENDS!"

Queen Toriel stared onward at the strange events unfolding before her. She didn't understand. But then again, not many would. Not even Undyne.

"Pft, friends with you?" Undyne spat on a flower nearby as she stomped away. "I will _never_ be friends with you. You and the Queen are my enemy, you understand?"

She never forgot that laugh of his. Full of confidence, even after taking so many attacks head on. "NYEH HEH HEH! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Deep down, she also felt some form of admiration.

That was a few years ago, however. Undyne had no plans on losing again. A human was too dangerous, too important to lose. She was willing to do whatever it took to defeat her enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

"HELLO, MR. GERSON!" Papyrus shouted cheerily. He had two important missions today! Find the human, and find the leader of the Rebels, Undyne! She was a cunning fish, a strong fighter, and kept her secret hideout extremely…. Secret! But the Royal Captain had his own ways of finding her.

"CAN UNDYNE COME OUT AND PLAY?"

His bones rattled as he waited. The old turtle grandpa turned around, his smiling face soon fading once he saw who it was. Gerson loved Papyrus! He didn't feel the need to have a fake smile around him! The Royal Guard was so happy he had gotten so close to him! "Oh. It's you."

Papyrus struck a cool pose. "THAT'S RIGHT! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD-"

"The Great Papyrus, yes, I know, sonny," he sighed. Papyrus made sure to always tell everyone his name and occupation! It was very important! And he liked doing it. "For the one-hundred-and-fiftieth time, Undyne does not live here."

"ONE-HUNDRED-AND-FIFTYSIX," Papyrus corrected. It was his duty to keep the citizens well informed.

Gerson closed his one good eye and mumbled something to himself before continuing. More than likely a compliment to Papyrus' informative ways! "You know she has her own home, don't ya?"

"YES!" Papyrus nodded, his bones rattling and his armor clanking together noisily. "I KNOCKED FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT, LEFT TWELVE VOICE MAILS, TWENTY-TWO TEXTS, AND EVEN ASKED HER SPOOKY NEIGHBOR FOR HER WHEREABOUTS!" He paused. "TWICE!"

The old turtle crossed his arms and leaned against his store's stand. "Then what in Fluffybun's name makes ya think I'd know where she is, ya bonehead?"

"YOU'RE HER GRANDPA!" Papyrus stated, his information never wrong. "IF ANYONE ELSE KNEW, IT'D BE YOU!"

He flinched at the word. His lips seemed unsure as to what expression they wished to show. "Bah, I aint her grandpa. Never was."

Papyrus doubted that. He peered into the cave behind the store front, and he found a bed with several action figures scooted into the back, a poster of the old Rebel leader, and a fresh Crab Apple and Sea Tea waiting on the desk nearby. He wondered how this ancient turtle carried on. His store still sold the same old Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses as always. Papyrus asked where he had obtained such strange objects before, but Gerson always kept quiet.

The storekeeper didn't like roaming eye sockets. "You gonna buy some junk this time or not? I tell ya again, I don't know where she is! I never will neither!"

Strange that such a close friend of the Queen kept an old Rebel poster. "FAIR ENOUGH, MY GOOD CHUM!"

"Aint your chum, ya chumbucket," Gerson grumbled.

Papyrus chose to ignore that! "COULD YOU PASS ON A MESSAGE TO HER IF YOU SEE HER THEN?"

He sighed. "All right."

Papyrus had to choose his next words carefully. He was certain that the Rebel Leader herself would hear this. It was absolutely imperative that he get it right, or the consequences would be dire. It was a matter of life or death.

"CAN YOU ASK HER IF WE CAN MOVE MOVIE NIGHT NEXT WEEK TO SIX P.M. INSTEAD OF FIVE? THE QUEEN HAS HAD SOMETHING UNEXPECTED COME UP, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

Gerson's eye went wide with the seriousness of the situation. "What in… …" he stumbled over his words before accepting defeat. "I'll tell her _if_ I see her, dagnabbit." Again, he muttered something under his breath about how he couldn't understand something or other. Baffled by the Royal Guard Captain's raddness no doubt!

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Papyrus said with a salute. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that movie night would be saved. Well, he didn't breathe or sigh, but he pretended to! It was still very relieving.

Next up, finding the human and escorting them to the Queen!

* * *

.

.

.

Undyne's fist clenched and unclenched unconsciously as she patrolled through Waterfall. Her single eye roved through every corner, every reedy bush like a search light. Her spears begged to appear, begged to slash and stab at even the tiniest of movements, but she held them out of existence, out of her mind. She held onto that feeling. She would need it.

So far, there had been no reports of monster deaths, injured monsters, or missing monsters. This was good, except Undyne knew better than anyone that this did not mean the Underground was safe. Peaceful or not, this human would need to be dealt with, for all their sakes.

Yet, it bit at her mind. What if the human wasn't a threat? What if the human was peaceful? What if Queen Toriel was right? Would she be able to take the soul of this human? It gnawed, it clawed, it bore deeper into her skull. Visions of Lesser Dog's tail wagging entered her mind, as well as a dusty notebook. She wished Gerson would be rid of the thing. Why did he hang onto it? Why did he try to sell it still?

"I aint letting it go to waste," he had said one time, his voice strained, practically foreign to Undyne. "That's what you Rebels are doin' aint ya? Not lettin' anything go to waste? Well, let an old man side with your ideals just this once." He wouldn't speak of it again. It was around that time he retired his Hammer of Justice title and even the hammer itself. Stubborn old man. She never meant to burden him.

"Enough!" Undyne shouted to herself, as if it would lessen the torrent of thoughts. An echo flower repeated her: "Enough!" Over and over. The sound was harsh and frightening. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter what she felt. She had to do this for everyone.

Strangely, she wondered what the old King might have done, had he been around still.

Finally, her mind's incessant thoughts quieted. A rustling in the reeds caught her attention. A small fleshy thing stumbled out, blue and purple stripes across its chest. No longer did her memories torment her. It was as clear as water. A human. She grinned.

"You!" Her voice boomed, a commanding aura to it that forced the human to heed her. A faded band aid stuck to its knee, threatening to fall off at any moment due to extended use. In its right hand it held a stick, brownish green leaves barely hanging onto its dead form. The human looked up, its expressionless face revealing little.

"You're the little brat that's been talk of the town, huh?" She hissed, looking down on it with disgust. Barely even stood up to her knee.

The human nodded silently. Did it not fear her? Had the other monsters treated it so well? This one looked different than the one before all those years ago. This one didn't twitch, didn't look quite so starved. However, this one hid much. It didn't ready its weapon. Maybe it would only strike when her guard was down as well.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. She ignored it. She only felt the burning itch of her missing eye. That was all she needed now. A spear materialized in her hand, like it had always been there, waiting. "Well, punk, it was nice not knowing ya," she growled. "Goodbye."

The spear shot forward. She heard nothing anymore. The silence deafened her. Good. Her spear hit its mark. A direct hit! … But …. It was stuck. What? This sensation wasn't right. She shook her head again, allowed herself back into reality.

A pale white blinded her. The spear was wedged firmly into a shield, blocking the human completely. Undyne felt dizzy. "What?!" Her words nearly drooled out. "Papyrus?!" How?!

"NYEH HEH HEH!" His helmet smirked at her as always behind the shield. The human was safe and sound. "I TRIED YELLING TO HALT, BUT YOUR DEEP ANGST-FILLED ACTIONS IGNORED ME! I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO SURPRISE YOU WITH MY RAD STYLE YET AGAIN!"

Undyne groaned, wishing she could get to that little brat's neck. That damned skeleton again! It took every ounce of herself to strike at the human, every drop of her rage! Somewhere, deep inside, she sighed with relief, but her conscious body and mind shook with anger. She wouldn't let the human live, she _couldn't_ let the human live. If she had to suffer again to strike at the thing, then so be it! If only Papyrus would just leave her alone about this!

"I'm not playing this game again!" Undyne yelled, gripping a spear in her hand. She wasn't sure when it appeared, again. "Enough fooling around, stay out of my way!"

The helmet still smiled at her as always, but his voice betrayed it, ever so slightly. "I'M SORRY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THE HUMAN! IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT THEM!" The human in question stayed behind the skeleton's shield, looking between the fighters with curious eyes. It didn't seem to understand the danger it was in. Or maybe it did and just didn't care.

Again, she felt that rage bubbling up. "That thing's an _it_ , not a them!" She spat. "Again, the Queen shows more kindness to humans than to the monsters themselves!"

Papyrus kept his shield steady, but she noticed his helmet turned away. "I AM SORRY. THE QUEEN TRIES HER BEST TO PROTECT EVERYONE."

"Tries her best, tries her best, tries her best!" Undyne mocked, unable to control her anger. "That's what I've heard my whole life! Her best isn't good enough! Don't you see, Papyrus?!" He was too naïve. He was always too naïve.

His voice didn't boom out this time. "I do," he replied. For a moment, Undyne felt guilty, felt ashamed. He composed himself again. "BUT I SIDE WITH HER ON THIS! THE QUEEN IS RIGHT! FIGHTING MAY LOOK SUPER COOL, BUT IT IS WRONG! EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE AT A BETTER LIFE!" He paused before adding. "AND DR. ALPHYS AND EVEN MY BROTHER ARE WORKING HARD TO FIND A PEACEFUL WAY AROUND THE BARRIER!"

Undyne shook her head. She'd been down this road thousands of times, had shouting matches with Papyrus every other week, with both trying to get the other to join their side. Now would be no different. The Royal Scientists overworked themselves daily, Alphys especially, trying to find another alternative to break through the barrier. Undyne knew that the outcome was unlikely, (from her conversations with Alphys) especially with that lazy partner of hers, Sans. The only real option was gathering human souls.

"Fine then," she said with a sigh, her anger more or less under control now. "We fight over the human! Whoever wins, keeps the stupid thing!"

"I WON'T FIGHT!" Papyrus yelled stubbornly.

Undyne grinned. She had planned for this. She may not have been a master strategist, but when it came to getting into fights, no one could beat her. "Not a fight. Just a spar, like usual."

"WOWIE!" Papyrus said, straightening himself up. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" He gently pushed the human, motioning for it to give them space and wait near a cavern wall. It obeyed, but Undyne noted the eyes darting to the side, evaluating ways to escape.

His usual demeanor had already returned, and his armor looked as if it shone even brighter. "BY THE WAY, ARE WE STILL UP FOR MOVIE NIGHT? I TRIED CALLING YOU THIRTY TIMES! I LEFT TWELVE VOICEMAILS AND TWENTY-TWO TEXTS AND…"

Aw geez. She remembered now. Undyne had thrown her phone into a lake after calling the Royal Scientist Alphys up and asking her: "How's the weather?" What a stupid thing to say! Especially to someone who worked for her enemy! Gah, as if it was hard enough to get in touch with her, working all day with Papyrus' lazy brother! She had to go and ask, "How's the weather?" That didn't even make sense!

"I, uh, lost it," Undyne lied, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Also, I mean, yeah, movie night is still on, I guess," she mumbled. Boy, this wasn't the kind of banter she expected between her biggest enemy before fighting.

"OH GOOD!" Papyrus clapped his armored hands happily. "I MAY BE AN HOUR OR SO LATE, IS THAT ALL RIGHT?"

Undyne knew Alphys was always especially busy, and every hour she could spend with that little nerd was precious. "I, uh, yeah, I think that'll be all right. Alphys doesn't have much time off, so we might start without you?"

"OH, THAT'S FINE!" Papyrus nodded. "I'LL MAKE SURE TO BRING OVER MY FAMOUS POP SPAGHETTI CORN TO MAKE UP FOR IT!"

Some extra alone time with the Royal Scientist would be great, she thought to herself. If only The Queen hadn't gotten her furry mitts all over Alphys as well, then maybe it would be easier to tell her—

The human moved slowly to the left, making way towards one of the cavern paths. "Hey!" Undyne roared, pointing at it and halting it in its tracks. "No moving!" She growled. She needed to focus! Papyrus always did this! But… she was glad he did.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD START!" Papyrus nodded. "I JUST WANT TO SAY, NO MATTER WHO WINS OR LOSES, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND, UNDYNE!"

Resisting the urge to puke, Undyne sighed instead. She still couldn't believe she was best friends with her biggest enemy. "Yeah, yeah."

"COME ON, SAY IT!" Papyrus demanded.

"You're my best friend too," she huffed.

She could tell his eyes were shining underneath his helmet. "I TOLD YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" He nyeh'd and heh'd.

This was the only time she was willing to admit defeat. "Yeah, yeah," she repeated, her scales heating with embarrassment. She clenched her spear. "Enough, nerd talk, already! Let's get to the fight!"

"SPAR!" Papyrus corrected, a bit apprehensive. Undyne knew he was naïve, but on some level, Papyrus must have known what this was.

"Sure, whatever!"

He unsheathed his weapon from its scabbard. The bone shaped sword gleamed white like his armor. What a dorky weapon! Undyne never understood how it fit in his scabbard. "WELL THEN, REBEL LEADER UNDYNE, PREPARE YOURSELF!"

She adored these dramatic encounters inwardly. She couldn't help herself but play along somewhat. Undyne's spear blipped into existence, glowing dangerously. With a quick look, she made sure that the human was there. It stared at them, looking confused. That puny thing wasn't worth thinking about.

"Let's go!" Undyne yelled, throwing herself forward, adrenaline exploding through her body…

* * *

Her "spars" with Papyrus weren't always so enjoyable at first.

As the newly appointed Rebel Leader, and the newly failed usurper of the throne, Undyne vowed to capture any and all humans that fell down. That meant training her crew as well. The Rebels willing to fight were quite small, consisting only of her childhood dog friends, and the two sons of the previous Rebel Leaders.

Number 1 and Number 2 were all they wished to go by. Number 2 was quiet, not quite so great with people, but he carried with him that silent dignity. Number 1 was chatty, like his father as well, and never left 2's side. Where 1 had trouble speaking, 2 was always there to help get his point across. They were extremely close, especially since they grew up together.

"Listen up, punks!" Undyne yelled, glaring into her subordinate's eyes one after the other. Dogamy and Dogaressa stopped nuzzling noses, Doggo quit smoking, and Greater Dog… well he kept wagging his tail and staring as usual. Undyne could never quite be harsh with him. Number 2 stood proudly, saluting her, causing Number 1 to follow as well.

They were a ragtag bunch, not quite fit for war, but they were her bunch, and she felt pride seeing just how hard they worked every day. Not many were willing to follow the Rebels, and even less willing to put themselves in danger.

Frigid Snowdin air cut at her scales, but she ignored it as usual. "Today we're going to learn just how to deal with a human when we see one. Got that?" The dogs nodded. Number 1 and Number 2 nodded as well, but with hesitation. They'd never seen a human. Only heard the stories. This practice was more for them.

Undyne reached behind a tree and plopped a stuffed dummy down into the crunchy snow. The stitching was cheap, and it wore the old striped shirt Undyne wore when she was a child, but it got the job done. Upon its head, she had placed a dirty mop end to replicate disgusting human hair. The face of the dummy was expressionless, unreadable.

Dogamy and Dogaressa growled and barked at the dummy, while Doggo glared daggers at it. Greater Dog simply whined. Number 1 and Number 2 weren't quite sure how to react. 1 looked over to 2 and felt the need to speak. "Like, dude, that's what a human looks like?"

Undyne nodded, making sure to give it a tap now and again so Doggo could see it. "That's right, Number 1."

The bunny rebel couldn't quite grasp the danger. Even the dragon's flames seemed to flicker out. "Bro, I don't know, that thing doesn't seem like, very dangerous, you know?"

She wasn't mad. She fell for the same trap. "That's where your wrong, Number 1. Number 2, I see you have doubts as well." Undyne still remembered those cloudy glasses, that twitching wicked smile. It had seemed so innocent back then, somehow. "Humans are extremely dangerous, and capable of destroying us monsters with ease if we're not careful. It may look harmless, but I'm convinced that's part of their natural evolution!"

A puff of smoke rose out of Number 2's gullet as he spoke. "Is that…?"

He didn't say anymore, but Undyne understood him perfectly. "Yes. This is what the human looked like." _The one that killed Lesser Dog._ She wouldn't say it in front of Greater Dog. Number 2 nodded solemnly, clenching his fists. Where as Undyne may have failed to get through to 1, Number 2 did not. Number 1 saw this reaction and followed as well, again, mimicking his motion. She'd make sure to keep them together. They worked much better as a team.

"Humans are small and sneaky," Undyne continued. "Always be on the lookout for one, always! They may sneak by through reeds, hide in the shadows, or any kind of small hole or crack in the wall, like the roaches they are.

"But the most important rule when it comes to dealing with humans! Do not fight it!" Undyne explained, stressing the point. "Tell me right away you see a human! I will deal with it!" She paused. "However, if you find a human threatening innocent monsters, or you have no choice but to fight for defense, you must be prepared! Understand?"

They nodded.

Good. She hoped they would never be forced to fight a human. She couldn't bear losing more friends. "Now, humans may be extremely dangerous, but that does not mean they're invincible," she explained, her green spear already in hand, snowflakes melting into waterdrops around it. "From what I've been told, and what I've learned, humans are made of soft mushy flesh." She pointed the tip of her spear at the human dummy's neck. "This is one of their many weaknesses! Strike a human here, and you will find yourself a quick victory!

"However," Undyne continued. "They're fast and agile creatures. Capable of multiple flips, the ability to run up walls, and even flight if they're strong enough!" She had learned this from Dr. Alphys' human documentaries that Queen Toriel hid from the monster population. "You may not be able to strike their necks, but a blow to the head will still do a decent amount of damage! Any attacks that can generally pierce their soft pudgy exteriors will do." She paused before adding, "Crushing their bones is also a valid option."

Number 1 cringed, but the others held strong.

He would have to learn. Undyne sighed. "A moment's weakness could cost you your life! If the opportunity presents itself, strike quickly and accurately!" She gripped the spear in her hand and ignored the rattling and clanking of armor. "Allow me to demonstrate!"

The dummy was so puny now. Whenever she remembered the human, it looked so big, so frightening. But now? How could one of these things possibly stop her? With a grunt, she stabbed her spear forward directly into the neck of the dummy. It struck with a satisfying _pang!_ "And that is how you should ideally finish off a human!"

They stared at her with wide eyes, shocked, and confused. What, was it that gruesome? She looked over to see what had happened to the dummy.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

Papyrus had shielded her target with his body. _Again._

"Oh my freaking god!" Undyne growled, losing her leader's cool instantly. "Are you kidding me!?"

"THE GREAT ROYAL PAPYRUS CAPTAIN NEVER KIDS!" He said cooly, his helmet mocking her with its smile. "THE HUMAN MAY BE FAKE, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME OF THEM, STILL!"

Again, he ruined her plans! Again! He made a mockery of her in front of her own troops! The nerve of this knight! "Ngaaaaah!" Undyne screamed in rage, striking Papyrus directly in the chest plate.

The Knight, of course, took the blow without so much as a struggle. His armor dented, his skeletal body inside surely bruised. "I SUPPOSE I DESERVED THAT!" He coughed, wincing.

Rage boiling, Undyne said, "Fight me already, you coward!" Where was the honor in beating up someone who wouldn't even fight back!?

The Rebels looked on with even more confused stares. "Uh, like, dude, you need some help or…"

"No, damn it!" She yelled. "Stay out of it!"

Papyrus attempted to buff out the mark in his armor, lamenting at its now lackluster shine. With a sigh, he left it be. "I MIGHT BE A COWARD," he admitted. "BUT I WILL NOT FIGHT. I WILL NEVER FIGHT! I'LL FIGHT YOU ON THAT!" He paused. "WAIT."

What was wrong with this idiot!? Why was he doing this to her?! Although, she had to admit, it took guts to stand up to her. It took even more guts to take a punch to said gut on multiple occasions and stay standing.

"You…. you…!" she couldn't even think of the proper insult. Or maybe it was just hard to insult him. "You must have learned to fight!" She yelled, exasperated. Her eye's gaze fell to the scabbard. "What else is that sword for?!"

Papyrus audibly winked, somehow. "AH, SO YOU NOTICED BONECALIBER, NYEH?" He laughed with glee. "YES, I DO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! BUT I ONLY SPAR BETWEEN MY TROOPS! IT KEEPS YOU FIT AND GIVES YOU MUSCLES!" He flexed, as if his muscles could show through his armor. As if it was even possible for him to have muscles in the first place!

"Then spar with me!" Undyne blurted out, unaware of the possible consequences.

Papyrus quickly removed his skull-er-helmet, revealing sparkling eyes. "YOU REALLY MEAN IT? YOU WANT TO GET BUFF AND EXERCISE WITH ME?"

"I don't care what I have to do if it means you'll fight back!" Undyne said through gritted fangs.

"GREAT!" Papyrus cheered. "I'LL SET UP A SCHEDULE! WE'LL SPAR TOGETHER ONCE A WEEK! WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET?"

"Ngaaaaaaaaah!"

"YOUR HOUSE THEN! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Papyrus continued, oblivious to her rage. "I'LL BE THERE TOMORROW, AFTER MY SHIFT WITH THE QUEEN! WE'LL SPAR EVERY WEEK AFTER THAT!"

" **I'll break your bony spine**!" Undyne threatened, seeing red.

He simply smiled wider at that. "OH, I HOPE SO! YOU WILL GET ME SO STRONG! WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"I swear on my life, I will _never_ be friends with you, damn it!"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH!" He laughed, ignoring her again. "NONE CAN RESIST THE GREAT PAPYRUS ROYAL GUARD'S CHARM! YOU'LL SEE!" His scarf fluttering in the wintery breeze, Papyrus sped away in the opposite direction nyehing and hehing the whole way. She hated him. She hated him so much! She couldn't wait to utterly destroy him!

"Dude…" Number 1 said dumbly. "Like, what just happened?"

"Nothing!" Undyne roared, spear still firmly in claw. "Now, as I was saying, damn it! Here's how you kill a human!" In a flash of anger, she stabbed at where the human dummy was previously. Her spear landed in a soft puffy patch of snow harmlessly.

She looked in the distance, foaming at the mouth, and saw Papyrus carrying her dummy away to safety, skipping with glee…

* * *

Sweat stung her eye, soaking her eyepatch. Her spear clashed with his sword, leaving them locked in a power struggle. She had always overpowered him when this happened before! Why was it hard now? His armor seemed heavier, his strength felt unreal. Maybe Papyrus never went all out in their previous spars. Maybe Papyrus knew how important the human truly was. Or maybe Undyne's will was faltering against him.

She grit her fangs together, dug her boots into the soft dirt below, and pushed with all her strength. Papyrus wouldn't give an inch. Their weapons scraped and twitched, just barely holding together. In the corner of her eye, she saw a movement.

The human moved slowly to the left, hoping to escape behind Undyne while she was busy. "Damn it, you little brat!" She said, struggling. With what little strength she could muster, spears shot down into the ground in front of the human, barring its way forward. Papyrus, strangely enough, took advantage of this opportunity. He had never been one to fight even kind of unfairly. Her muscles felt like exploding, her legs wanted to give out.

"MY APOLOGIES!" Papyrus called out, suddenly. The human attempted to make it by Papyrus this time instead. With his shield arm, he raised his bony hand into the air, causing his goofy cartoon bones to block off the human's other escape. "I'M AFRAID I CANNOT LET YOU ESCAPE EITHER! IT IS SIMPLY TOO DANGEROUS!"

Thankfully, the human gave up, probably realizing it was best to let the two tire themselves out even more. Undyne felt Papyrus' power wane, his attention fall. If he was willing to give it all he had, she would too. With a burst of energy, Undyne pushed hard against the armored skeleton, and knocked him backwards with a swift kick to the chest.

He nearly toppled over himself, his heavy armor clumsily clanking as he clamored into a calm state. To his side, a dark chasm loomed, endlessly drinking the liquids from the many waterfalls, and devouring the infinite boulders that crashed down into its gaping mouth. It had taken Undyne a long time to set up that physics breaking trap, and she was never quite sure how to make it stop anyway.

"IMPRESSIVE!" Papyrus shouted, attempting to catch his breath. Undyne, too, was too exhausted to press the attack again, at least for this moment. "BUT I ASSURE YOU, THE JUST POWER OF GOOD AND LAW WILL ALWAYS WIN!" He struck another pose, his cracked armor shining like an old muddied and rusty watch.

"I _am_ the good guy here!" Undyne argued through panting breaths.

Papyrus paused for a moment, a gauntlet stroking his broken helmet's chin. "HMM. THAT IS TRUE! YOU ARE INDEED NOT BAD. DOES THAT MAKE ME THE BAD GUY IN THIS SITUATION?"

Undyne was awestruck. Only Papyrus could start a philosophical argument mid fight. "No! You're … you're not bad either!"

"BUT WHY WOULD GOOD GUYS FIGHT EACH OTHER?"

"Spar," Undyne corrected.

"RIGHT. WHY WOULD GOOD GUYS SPAR TOGETHER LIKE THIS?"

Her head was pounding. Her breaths steadied. "I don't know! That's not my problem!" She shook her head. "Are you giving up, then!?" She hoped he would say yes.

Papyrus also shook his head, reading his sword and shield once more. "NEVER!" He charged forward. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR MY NEW ATTACK!" He always had to warn her of his new attacks. Maybe he wanted to show off, or maybe he just didn't want to hurt her. Either way, it couldn't have been that special.

Undyne pressed her boots into the ground again, preparing. Papyrus swung his bone sword overhead, Undyne threw her hands into the air, preparing for an easy block with her spear. "NYEH-HEH!" Papyrus laughed. His sword glowed a bright sapphire, burning with energy. Undyne flinched, attempting to keep her spear prepared, but it went straight through! What!?

 _Bonk!_

Undyne reeled backwards from the attack, unconsciously grasping at her head where the blow was struck. Her vision blurred, and three Papyruses posed before her, clearly impressed with themselves. "HOW DID YOU LIKE MY NEW BLUE ATTACK?" He said, explaining instead of finishing her off. "SANS TAUGHT ME THIS ONE! HE SAID IT'S CALLED 'MIND GAMES!'"

Ugh. Of course, that brother of his was a bad influence. Surprising that lazy brother would even teach him a fighting technique. Must have been worried about his friendship with the leader of a dangerous enemies. The jerk.

"YOU SEE!" Papyrus continued. Alphys' human documentaries always showed that historically all humans explained their attacks in great detail to the enemy for some reason. Papyrus enjoyed those parts. "MY BLUE ATTACKS ARE STRONGER AGAINST MOVING TARGETS! WHEN YOU HELD YOUR SPEAR STATIONARY, BUT FLINCHED YOURSELF, I WAS ABLE TO GO STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR DEFENSES!"

"Yeah, I figured that out!" Undyne growled, rubbing her bruised temple. An attack like that should have done more damage.

"IMPRESSIVE, NO?" Papyrus asked.

… It was pretty impressive. The human even nodded. Little brat. "You know that's not gonna work twice on me, right?" Undyne growled, her vision becoming clearer, pain subsiding slightly.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! WE'LL SEE!"

Cocky. She wasn't about to let him win. "You should have kept attacking while you had the chance," Undyne growled, her strength returning. "You always do this!"

For once he didn't reply.

"Bah, enough talking!" She groaned, spears materializing around his armored body. She had had enough of this. The human was too important to play these games. She clenched her fist, and the spears shot forward towards him. He'd be forced to block.

He did not. Instead he slammed his shield forward into her body, knocking the wind out of her, yet again. Each spear struck his armor, cracks spiderwebbing throughout, piercing through and striking Papyrus at the core. It must have hurt, since for once he didn't even cry out in his goofy way. Instead, he pushed the attack, swiping his bone sword again.

Undyne regained her composure quickly, holding her ground steadily. The blue attack was strong, but she stood firm, and her block held. Soon, it was nothing but a flurry of blue and green. Each traded each other blow for blow, each strike hitting harder than the last. Papyrus no longer posed, no longer let up, but neither did she.

Her spears cut deep, and his bones bruised her scales, her flimsy leather armor barely absorbing the attacks. Without his usual banter, she slipped into a trance like state, attacking and countering, dodging and standing still to avoid his blue attacks. He was tiring. His armor was too heavy, his shield too cumbersome.

Soon, his shield was gone, a broken lump of useless metal, pierced to shreds. Papyrus still didn't stop. His helmet's teeth were broken, the replica skull malformed and dented. His chest no longer puffed out, no longer extruded an aura of buff muscles, instead caved in on itself. Still, Papyrus didn't give up. His attacks were too easy to read, too slow now. He backed away, but she gave him no ground, her spears thrusting forever onward, a second wind in her fighting now.

Desperately, Papyrus swung horizontally towards her, the blue magic flickering out like a cheap lightbulb. It came to her naturally. She stood still, and it passed through uselessly. He was open. She struck forward again, a powerful blow, her spear dead center on his skull.

"N-NYEH!" He cried, finally, his skull flying off into the chasm. No, she breathed a sigh of relief. His helmet. But, she saw his face now, finally. Sweating, exhausted and bruised. Their spars had never gone this far. She hesitated as Papyrus stumbled backwards, appearing ashamed to have lost his skull, or maybe ashamed to show his face.

His crumpled boots fell to the rushing waters behind. It wasn't deep, but the water had created a sticky mud that trapped the skeleton. He didn't appear to have the strength to free himself anymore. In the next instant, a boulder struck him, and he toppled over like a plastic action figure.

"Papyrus!" Undyne yelled, her fighter's high gone. He grasped the cliff's edge, his body hanging dangerously over the chasm's mouth.

"I'M FINE!" Papyrus replied with a stutter.

"No, you're not, you idiot!" Undyne lunged forward, grabbing his gauntlet. Her power was drained, as was his. She could pull him up, but it would take every bit of her energy. Out of the corner of her eye, a movement, that damned brat! She saw it sneaking away. She tried to summon another wall of spears. She couldn't.

"UNDYNE, I'M FINE!" He clearly lied. "YOU WON FAIR AND SQUARE! DON'T LET THE HUMAN GET AWAY!" His body hung limp. He had given up.

The Rebel Leader couldn't let that human escape! Monsters were counting on her! It could hurt someone! This was their chance to be one step closer to being free! To giving all monsters the choice they deserved. She could help protect those too weak to defend themselves, too quiet to speak up for themselves! Lesser Dog died because of those disgusting humans!

"A FALL LIKE THIS WON'T HURT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He continued, but his eye sockets betrayed his confidence. "YOU'RE THE HERO HERE! GO, EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON YOU!"

Her grip lessened. She had to save the Underground. He was an enemy. She had to do whatever it took for her fellow monsters. The old king probably would have done the same. There was no chance for a grey area anymore. She could still catch that human if she let go now.

"No!" She screamed, holding on tight. "I'm not letting my best friend die, you bonehead!" With a grunt, she pulled harder, arms crying out in pain. "What kind of hero to monster kind would I be if I chose a human's life over a monster's?!"

"BUT YOU WON!"

"I don't care!" She yelled. "This way, we're both losers! Now pull yourself up, you coward!"

Somehow, it took him a moment to decide if it was worth it or not. But her words rang true. If he was a loser, at least he was a loser with his best friend. His other arm shook as he grasped the edge, using every bit of his energy to pull himself up.

With a grunt, she finally pulled him up to safety.

The two sprawled out in the mud, chests heaving, dirtied, disgusting and weak. For a while, Undyne simply stared up at the cavern's ceiling, gazing at the sparkling drops of water, imagining if this is what the stars might look like.

"UNDYNE," Papyrus huffed, still lying beside her like a sack of discarded bones. "I'M SORRY."

She didn't even have the energy to turn to him. She stared up at the sparkling cavern walls, dreaming of what could have been. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong, Paps," she said finally.

He must have been looking up at the dark stalactites as well, imagining the twinkle of stars. "MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT." He stalled, as if it pained him to speak. "RIGHT ABOUT THE HUMAN. I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN THE WAY."

Undyne snorted, a light laughter escaping her sharp fangs. It hurt too much. "You know, Paps, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe you're the one in the right. Maybe taking the human is wrong."

She heard bones rattling, dirt scraping. He sat up. "BUT, UNDYNE! THE OUTSIDE COULD BE WONDERFUL! IMAGINE HOW HAPPY EVERYONE WOULD BE!"

Again, she laughed, clutching her stomach. It hurt so much. Finally, this was what she wanted! Papyrus was on her side. But the funniest thing? She said, "I don't know if it's worth it, though, Paps." Now she was on the opposite side still.

"IT MUST BE!" He shouted.

Even now, they couldn't agree. "Look what I did to you," she said, her laughter harsh and dry. She finally had what she wanted, yet she was no longer sure of herself. She was never sure of herself. "I almost let you fall, you know." She had never felt such guilt before. The shame stuck to her, clotted between her scales like mud.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

She stopped laughing. She couldn't understand. He was right on that point, technically, at least.

"ONE OF US MUST BE RIGHT!" Papyrus sounded as unsure as her now, although slightly annoyed. It must not have been often he questioned himself either.

"Maybe we're both wrong?" Undyne sighed, finding a more comfortable position in the dirt.

Papyrus made a loud 'HMM' to himself, rubbing his bony jaw audibly. "YOU MAY BE RIGHT."

Again, she couldn't help but laugh, but at least this time it didn't hurt as much. Her strength was returning, at least a little.

"THIS MORALITY STUFF IS PRETTY HARD," Papyrus admitted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO?"

Undyne let out a grunt, feeling a renewed vigor inside her gut. She sat up with Papyrus and looked him dead in the eye sockets. She'd tell him exactly how she felt, she was confident now.

"I don't know!"

"THAT'S NOT VERY HELPFUL." He frowned.

"Who cares!" Undyne yelled. "I'll figure something out!"

It wasn't often that Papyrus played the voice of reason. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN?"

Again, she shrugged. She needed to kill the little brat. There was no question about that. The soul was of vital importance. On that, she would never falter. Even if it hurt her, even if it felt wrong, she needed to. For those that were unhappy. For everyone. Even for Papyrus. "Maybe nothing needs to be done just yet. Maybe we can work something out."

She said the words aloud but didn't believe them. Toriel would never hand over the soul, even if the human lived a full life and died of natural causes. She might have no choice. But, at least until then, she could try. She could keep an eye on the human, make sure it never hurt anyone. Maybe it didn't need to die yet. Or maybe she just needed time to get her strength back.

"THAT WOULD BE NICE!" Papyrus said with a smile, but it wasn't quite as confident as usual. Even he must have had doubts. Would he still get in her way? She wondered.

But, for now, it didn't matter. She sat back with her friend, enjoying his company, listening to the droplets of water fall. "Only thing I know for sure now is, we're both losers." She grinned.

She'd never felt so happy to be a loser.

"THE BEST LOSERS!" Papyrus added. "NO ONE CAN BEAT US AT LOSING! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

"Damn straight!" Undyne roared, laughing heartily again. "If only people could have seen us lose to each other! Our moves were so good!"

"OH YES! YOU WERE GREAT, UNDYNE! ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!"

For a while, they forgot about the human, forgot about their rivalry. There was something so simplistic and fun in just sharing stories, or practicing their cool moves for their next heart-stopping spar. And maybe that was what was missing – a simple friendship where it didn't feel like the fate of the Underground was set on her shoulders.

At the very least, her time with Papyrus was a nice break from her goal. That was all it was, she would tell herself, but she would enjoy the heck out of it for as long as she could.


End file.
